Dulce incordio
by J.Icarus
Summary: Michiru no es la típica estudiante de instituto. Le gustan cosas que a otros les aterra como el silencio y la soledad, pero estas diferencias se reducen cuando conoce a alguien que crea tanta atracción en ella que pierde su seguridad y remueve su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

La sirena dio el aviso del fin de las clases, lo que hizo que ellas recogiesen sus cosas y saliesen siguiendo el camino al que tan habituadas estaban. Caminaban en silencio. Un silencio que parecía pactado, pues a ninguna de ellas le incomodaba. Aunque Laura se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que no era tan normal y quiso saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Y tus cascos?

-Voy sin música.

-Por eso, vas sin música y sin decir nada.

-Sabes que nunca digo nada.

-Pero sé que siempre llevas algo.

-Voy pensando.

-Y eso es lo que haces siempre, pero con música.

-No, voy pensando en algo real.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-Que mis pensamientos interrumpen la música.

-Pero cuando piensas con la música..

-Es ficción - le interrumpió Michiru- concuerda con ella porque yo quiero pero la realidad no puedo encajarla.

Laura volteó con una expresión de desconcierto hacia su amiga. No era raro que Michiru estuviese perdida en su propio mundo, pero éste normalmente era un mundo cargado de fantasía que, en más de una ocasión, le hacía sonreír y gesticular de manera graciosa sin que se diese cuenta.

-Entonces es la primera vez que te veo pensar tanto en la realidad.

-Eso es porque prefiero estar en un mundo irreal pero hay veces que no queda más remedio que volver a la Tierra – Michiru parecía apenada.

-Cada vez te vas más tiempo.

-No te preocupes, esta vez haré una visita larga porque es algo que no me saco de la cabeza.

-No sé si alegrarme por saber que tus ojos me mirarán de verdad o si entristecerme porque hay algo que te preocupa.

-Simplemente no pienses en ello, estamos aquí, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Pues entonces hagámoslo antes de que me vaya.

-¿Hacer qué?

- ¡Vivir! – La chica de cabellos aquamarina salió corriendo, y a unos metros de distancia le sacó la lengua a su compañera, haciendo que ésta le siguiese el juego.

Hacía tiempo que se había detenido la construcción de aquel edificio por falta de presupuesto y se abandonó por completo el proyecto, dejando simplemente los restos de lo que un día fueron aquellas obras. Era un sitio tranquilo, al que nadie solía ir, y por ese mismo motivo las dos chicas lo frecuentaban cuando no querían que nadie más se uniese a ellas.

- ¿Cómo una chica tan frágil como tú puede correr tanto? – preguntó Laura intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración una vez que llegó al solar en obras.

- ¿A quién llamas frágil? – una mueca reflejo su fingido dolor ante tal calificativo.

- Es verdad, se me olvidaba que eres una chica dura que queda totalmente anulada cuando le hacen COSQUILLAS – Laura ejecutó implacable su ataque.

Ambas quedaron exhaustas tiradas en el suelo. Se acercaron al muro y se sentaron apoyadas en él.

-¿Podemos tener una conversación seria?

- ¿Acaso nuestras conversaciones no son serias? – Michiru volvió a poner ese tono dolorido que tanto le gustaba emplear en sus juegos, pero vio preocupación en los ojos de Laura – Si es por lo de la música de antes, lo de la realidad y la ficción, no es nada, de verás.

- Dijiste que algo te obligaba a quedarte en la realidad… -Laura miraba al suelo. Eran mejores amigas pero no sabía como tratar algunos temas con Michi. Sabía que su amiga tenía algunas peculiaridades como el hecho de disfrutar de cosas que a otras personas les aterra, como el silencio y la soledad, pero esta vez notaba que era distinto - ¿Qué es lo que te impide volar?

- Realmente no lo sé… ¿Crees que estoy bien?- al ver el rostro de Laura se dio cuenta de que sus palabras podían ser malinterpretadas y sonrío coquetamente – Me refiero a mentalmente… Físicamente sé que estoy para comerme – le dijo guiñándole un ojo con burla.

- ¡Tú siempre tan modesta! Pero, ¿A qué vienen esas dudas? Está claro que estás desquiciada y que tienes un serio problema de…¡AUCH! – Michiru le había asestado un buen golpe- Vale, vale, solo bromeaba. Es que no terminó de entender por qué me preguntas.

- Es solo que últimamente siento que no he vivido los últimos meses. Creo que algo ha cambiado dentro de mí, no sé cómo explicarlo, tengo cosas que mucha gente querría pero… a veces me siento vacía.

- Michi…

- No digas nada, Laura, sólo abrázame, ¿vale? Ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso, es una tontería, creo que me he levantado con el día tonto.

Y así, en silencio, ambas permanecieron abrazadas en aquel solar.

- Hey, Michi, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver la carrera de mi prima?

- Sabes que aprecio mucho a Elsa pero no aguanto a Ryoga.

- Ohhh, no entiendo por qué, si el chico solo trata de ligar contigo, deberías darle una oportunidad. Quién sabe, a lo mejor le correspondes y acabáis teniendo un tórrido romance…

- ¡AGH! ¡Ni en sueños!

- ¿Por qué no? A veces eres tan cerrada de mente– Laura disfrutaba el momento, era difícil lograr burlarse de Michi con éxito.

- ¡Pues porque es un hombre! Sabes de sobra que a mí me…

- Que a ti te gustan las mujeres, lo sé, tontita, solo te tomaba el pelo. Anda, te prometo que lo mantendré apartado de ti – Sus ojitos de cachorro no se hicieron esperar, sabía que era imposible que se resistiese a ellos.

- Ay, ¡eso es chantaje emocional, tramposa! Pero vale…Iremos, eso sí, promete que no harás como la última vez y le darás falsas esperanzas conmigo.

- No te pongas tan melodramática, ¿Cómo no iba a venderte por ese helado tan bueno al que me invitó? – Definitivamente Laura estaba ganando el juego esta vez.

- Maldita… - Pero Michiru no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaban estos momentos con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

La pista de atletismo estaba repleta de gente, y no era para menos, la competición de hoy era un evento importante en el colegio, sobre todo porque significaba que no tendrían clase durante unas cuantas horas.

- ¡Elsa! – El grito hizo que una chica pelirroja de piel morena se girase sorprendida.

- Hey, ¿qué hacéis por aquí?

- ¿Qué crees? Vinimos a animarte, boba.

- Tú siempre tan agradable, Lau…

- Y eso que tu no convives con ella durante las clases –Michiru no pudo evitar tomarse su revancha en el juego.

- ¡Oye!

- Lo sé, soy afortunada de cursar un año más que el vuestro.

- ¡Eh! ¡No vale que os aliéis!

- ¡Chicas! – La voz masculina hizo que a Laura se le pusiese una sonrisita que fue recibida con ojitos de pánico por parte de Michiru. La venganza era dulce…

A su lado llegó un muchacho de pelo negro con ojos grises. Su vestimenta de corredor dejaba entrever unos músculos torneados. No era precisamente guapo, pero tenía un atractivo especial.

- Hola, Ryoga ¿Cómo estás?

- Eh, bien, gracias – Ryoga se sentía ligeramente intimidado por la sonrisa psicodélica de Laura, pero le daba igual, Michiru estaba allí y le vería ganar la carrera, así podría pedirle una cita después con la excusa de celebrarlo. Una inevitable sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? Pareces un tarado – Elsa sacó a Ryoga de su ensimismamiento.

- No digas chorradas – estaba ligeramente sonrojado – eh, bueno, me imagino que habéis venido a ver la carrera.

- Claro, Michiru insistió en venir a animarte – Si las miradas matasen Laura podría estar enterrada, pero Ryoga pareció no notarlo.

- En ese caso será mejor que vayáis a pillar un buen sitio en las gradas.

- Sí, mejor. Suerte –Michiru le agradeció la ayuda a Elsa con una sonrisa, aunque por su desgracia Ryoga creyó que esa sonrisa iba dirigida a él, lo que ilusionó más aún al pobre muchacho.

Las chicas se acomodaron en las gradas. Tuvieron suerte, desde donde estaban tenían una vista perfecta de la pista que les permitió contemplar la victoria de Elsa. Ahora era el turno de los chicos, así que ambas buscaron con la mirada a Ryoga, pero Michiru detuvo su búsqueda al ver un muchacho de cabello cenizo. Al contrario que el resto parecía tranquilo, cualquiera diría que en cuestión de instantes le tocaría competir. Por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarle la vista a aquel rubio delgaducho.

- Vaya, parece que por fin estás dispuesta a mirar con otros ojos a Ryoga…

- ¿Qué? – La voz de Laura la sobresaltó – No, no es eso, yo…

- Espera, Michiru Kaioh – ahora era ella la sorprendida -¿te estás poniendo nerviosa? ¿Te estabas fijando de verdad en él?

- ¡Qué no! Solo estaba..

-Hey, chicas.

- ¡Elsa! Hiciste una carrera genial, ¡enhorabuena! – Elsa notó el rubor de Michiru, y las risitas de Laura no hacían más que incrementar su curiosidad.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Michiru estaba mirando a Ryoga como si fuese su amado príncipe.

- ¡Laura! No es verdad, se lo está inventando – Michiru hablaba precipitadamente, juntando alguna de sus palabras.

- Jajaja, cálmate o tendré que creerme las palabras de Laura.

- Deberías, estaba totalmente abstraída con una cara de este tipo – Laura imitó la cara embobada de Michiru.

- ¡Para ya! ¡No le miraba a él!

- Entonces admites que estabas mirando a alguien.

- Eres insufrible.

- Anda, dale una tregua – Michiru sonrió ante el gesto de Elsa – No debe ser fácil descubrir que podrías ser heterosexual…¡Y menos si es por Ryoga!

- Tienes razón, imagina la cara que pondrán sus padres cuando les diga que igual es heterosexual… Sería una vergüenza para la familia Kaioh, ¿qué diría la gente?

- Lo más seguro es que decidiesen cortar de raíz y mandarle a un centro de cura de la heterosexualidad, menuda aberración, ¡una invertida en la familia!

- Ja, ja. Muy graciosas las dos – Michiru se mostraba seca por las bromas, pero realmente le inquietaba lo que sus amigas decían ¿Y si era atracción lo que le provocaba ese chico rubio?

- Venga, Michi, no te piques – Laura abrazo cariñosamente a su amiga – La carrera va a empezar, no querrás perderte la victoria de tu futuro amor ¡AAAH! ¡Eso dolió! – Michiru se estaba volviendo una experta en atizar golpes 'cariñosos'.

- Creo que esta vez te la ganaste – Elsa sonreía viendo la escena.

Con la excusa de la carrera Michiru pudo observar fijamente a aquel chico. Era delgado, de manera que no era uno de esos musculosos hombretones que tanta grima le daban. Su pelo parecía bastante rebelde, con algunos de sus cabellos yendo de un lado a otro, como si aclamasen libertad y se negasen a ser peinados correctamente. Desde donde estaba no podía distinguir bien el color de sus ojos, pero estaba convencida de que serían hermosos. Por fin la carrera dio comienzo y pudo verle en movimiento. En tan solo unos segundos logró sacar una distancia prudente al resto de participantes. Su cuerpo se movía a una velocidad asombrosa pero no parecía costarle ningún esfuerzo, parecía que el viento le ayudaba. Cruzó la meta sin problemas, y a pesar de haber ganado mantuvo el temblante serio y tranquilo que tenía antes de iniciar la carrera. Michiru estaba tan enfrascada en él que no se dio cuenta de la posición en la que quedó Ryoga, ni de que las gradas aplaudían con entusiasmo. No existía nada más, solo estaba ella, el silencio y aquel muchacho rubio.

- Vaya, Haruka es realmente increíble.

- ¿Eh? – Michiru salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar el nombre que Elsa había pronunciado.

- Haruka Tenoh, el chico que ha ganado la carrera.

- ¿Le conoces?

- Está en clase con Ryoga y conmigo, aunque no le conozco mucho. No es muy hablador que digamos.

- No me lo imaginaba así –A Michiru le sorprendió la intervención de Laura.

- ¿Tú sabes quién es?

- ¿Y quién no? Es bastante popular entre las chicas. Aunque bueno, tú probablemente estarías distraída viendo a esas chicas –Laura no pudo reprimir una sonrisita.

- Es guapo. Tiene un atractivo misterioso, cautivador.

Elsa y Laura quedaron sorprendidas ante el comentario de Michiru. Rara vez valoraba el aspecto físico de un chico. Bueno, más bien nunca lo había hecho.

- No me digas que era a él a quién mirabas antes – había sido suspicaz.

El rubor de Michiru confirmo su respuesta.

- ¿Te… te gusta?

- ¡Noooo! No sé, no, no es eso. Es sólo que me parece interesante para… para dibujarlo. Hacía mucho que no me inspiraba y creo que él ha conseguido despertar mi creatividad.

- ¿Seguro que no ha despertado otras cosas? – Laura no pudo evitar la broma, aunque en cierta forma se lo cuestionaba de verdad – Elsa, ¿podrías presentárselo para ver si quiere ser retratado? – Fuese como fuese quería ayudar a Michiru. Sabía que no había pintado nada en el último mes, y quizás esa fuese la causa que tan ofuscada le tenía en el solar el día anterior. Lo más probable es que le estuviese diciendo la verdad, simplemente ese chico la inspiraba.

- Venid el lunes al entrenamiento, ahora parece demasiado ocupado con el club de fans.

Las chicas miraron hacia donde se encontraba el rubio. Elsa tenía razón, un grupo enorme de chicas estaban rodeándolo con la excusa de felicitarle. Michiru pudo percatarse de que él parecía algo aturdido al principio, pero una vez que logró calmar a la manada de hormonas desatadas pareció encontrarse más cómodo y, por primera vez, Michiru le vio sonreír. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin llegaba el lunes. Era raro, pero por primera vez Michiru había querido que el fin de semana desapareciese y diese paso al regreso de las clases. Se levantó antes que de costumbre para arreglarse y ponerse lo más guapa posible. Espera… ¿Para qué quería ella estar tan guapa? ¿Para él? Daba igual. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de canturrear, y solo volvió momentáneamente a la realidad cuando Laura llegó para recogerla.

Una vez más las chicas caminaban en silencio, pero Laura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Michiru volvía a caminar con una de sus sonrisitas de ensoñación con los cascos puestos. Quiso dejarla un rato así, alegre y tranquila, pero al final del trayecto no pudo reprimir el impulso de incordiar amorosamente a su amiga, por lo que le quitó los cascos.

- ¡Eh! Estaba en la mejor parte.

- ¿De la canción o de la ensoñación?

- De ambas cosas –Michiru le sacó la lengua infantilmente y salió corriendo.

- ¡Espera! No vale, se supone que iba a incordiarte y tú huyes, ¡cobarde!

Ambas chicas entraron riendo agotadas en clase. Se sentaron en sus pupitres y siguieron burlándose la una de la otra hasta que un chico interrumpió sus bromas.

- Unas señoritas como vosotras no deberían armar tanto escándalo recién levantadas…Es mejor que reservéis las energías para la noche.

Patrick podría ser uno de los chicos más guapos del planeta si se lo propusiese. Moreno, ojos grises, sonrisa blanqueada, barba de dos días que aparentaba ser descuidada, un cuerpo bien torneado pero sin ser excesivamente musculoso, elegancia en la forma de vestir. Podría ser muy atractivo, sí, si no fuese un niño malcriado de los que se creen que tienen a todos bajo sus pies. Su personalidad le quitaba todo ese potencial que su físico podía darle, pero claro, en un mundo superficial jugaba con ventaja, y el hecho de provenir de una familia adinerada solo le otorgaba más puntos ante los ojos de la sociedad. A los ojos de cualquier suegra él era el partido perfecto.

- Cualquier momento del día es bueno para desatar energías, ¿no crees? ¿O es que sólo puedes hacerlo cuando pagas a alguien por la noche? – Michiru sentía una especial irascibilidad por ese muchacho. Desde el inicio de la secundaría la había estado haciendo participe de sus crueles bromas por no haber cedido ante sus encantos.

- Muy graciosa, desviada. El día que puedas estar con alguien como yo comprobarás que todo este tiempo has estado equivocada. Quién sabe, igual puedes hacerte un favor y venir conmigo al baile de final de curso.

- Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría, pero qué pena, tu dinero no puede comprarlo todo – Laura solía mantenerse más al margen porque Michi nunca tenía problemas para quitárselo de encima, pero no le gustó nada el tono despectivo de Patrick.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora es tu novia? Pensaba que tú comías rabos... PLAF – Una fuerte bofetada cruzó el rostro de Patrick, quien junto a Laura miró sorprendido a Michiru - ¿De qué vas? Payasa, no te creas que puedes pegarme y salir de rositas. Algún día me suplicarás que te deje comer de mí.

- Y te daré las gracias, porque tú me harás darme cuenta de nuevo de por qué no me gustan los hombres.

La discusión tuvo que terminar ahí puesto que el profesor entró y marcó el inicio de la clase. Laura quería hablar con Michi pero este profesor era muy estricto y no toleraba las distracciones en su clase, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con mirarla de reojo. Se percató de que su amiga tenía la mano enrojecida por la bofetada. Suspiró. No le pegó por defenderse a sí misma, le pegó por defenderla a ella. A la mierda el profesor. Cogió un boli y empezó a redactar una de sus típicas notitas.

_¿Te duele? No tenías que haberlo hecho, ese tío es un cerdo _– Donde debía ir la palabra cerdo se encontraba un dibujo de un 'cerdito'.

_Jajaja, ¿se supone que eso es un cerdo? Amiga, ¿cómo aprobaste plástica? =p No te preocupes, viene bien liberar tensiones._

_No te burles ¬¬ ¡Me quedó genial! Te ríes porque sabes que no podrás superarlo, jum. Ok, pero ¿no crees que podría traerte problemas?_

_Nah, apenas sabe cómo atarse los cordones. Y esto SÍ que es un cerdito _– Michiru dibujó un cerdito precioso que tenía hasta sombras.

- ¡Ustedes dos! –La voz del profesor las sacó de sus tonterías- ¿Se creen que no me doy cuenta de que llevan un rato lanzándose cosas? Me temo que tendrán que quedarse después de clases para recuperar lo que no atendieron hoy.

- No profesor, es culpa mía, soy la única que ha estado lanzando notitas, ella no tiene nada que ver.

- Laura, no digas tonterías – le susurró Michiru sorprendida al ver como su amiga cargaba toda la responsabilidad. Ellas intercambiaban susurros mientras el profesor cargaba duramente en la reprimenda contra ellas. Patrick sonreía desde su asiento.

- Haruka… ¿Recuerdas? Tienes que ir para dibujarle.

- Pero…

- ¿Me están escuchando? Señorita Kaioh, esta vez se libra pero no pienso pasar por alto ni una más – El profesor volvió a sacarlas de sus ensoñaciones. Michiru echó una última mirada a su amiga, quien le hizo un gesto de OK con la mano y le esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

Las clases terminaron sin muchas más novedades. Por lo visto la bofetada de Michiru fue suficiente para mantener a Patrick y sus amigotes alejados durante todo el día.

Se sentía apenada por dejar a su amiga cumpliendo el castigo sola, pero no podía reprimir la ilusión que sentía en el cuerpo. Se despidió de ella agradeciéndole por novena vez consecutiva lo que hizo y se dirigió a las pistas de atletismo.

Michiru estuvo contemplando al rubio durante todo el entrenamiento. Estaba totalmente abstraída, él tenía algo.

- Ya deja de babear y ven que te lo presente –Elsa se divertía con la escenita.

- Muy graciosa, solo estaba aburrida, veros correr no es tan entretenido como parece.

- Jaja, lo que tú digas, orgullosa.

Se acercaron a la banca donde se encontraba el muchacho poniéndose su chaqueta. Por primera vez Michiru lo observaba de cerca. Resultaba increíble que no lo hubiese visto antes.

- Haruka.

El rubio se giró.

- ¿Qué hay, Elsa?

- Quería presentarte a una amiga, sé que os llevareis bien – Haruka miró directamente a Michiru extrañado. Y ella…Ella solo pudo perderse en sus ojos. Esos ojos que veía por primera vez, verdes, penetrantes. La voz de Elsa la devolvió a la realidad – Haruka esta es Michiru Kaioh.

- Tu cuerpo no es como el de los demás– Pero ¿qué tonterías le estaba diciendo? Menuda forma de saludar a alguien…

- No sé de que me hablas – A Michiru no le sorprendió la respuesta. Normal, con la tontería que le soltó.

- ¿Podrías posar para mí? Me gustaría mucho dibujarte – Otra vez, le iba a terminar de espantar.

- Lo siento, no tengo ningún interés en la pintura.

Haruka cogió su bolsa y se marchó de allí.

- Hey, no te preocupes, Michi, ya te dije que es un poco rancio.

Michiru le sonrío agradecida pero ella no pensaba lo mismo. Su mirada reflejaba decepción pero era consigo misma. Sus ojos la alteraron tanto que hicieron que su cerebro y su boca se desconectasen, y ahora él pensaría que era una estúpida acosadora. Había perdido su oportunidad.


	4. Chapter 4

El atardecer en la playa era precioso. Empezaba a hacer frío por lo que no muchas personas se acercaban ya a pasar la tarde por allí. Una pena, las vistas eran más hermosas que nunca.

Haruka se encontraba en la orilla con la mirada perdida. Hacía círculos en la arena con sus manos de forma autómata, como si no se diese cuenta.

_- Demonios… ¿Qué quiso decir aquella chica con lo de mi cuerpo? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de que soy mujer? Joder, como diga algo me puede caer una buena… Pero… Ella sí que parecía distinta al resto. Quizás no debí ser tan borde, solo quería dibujarme… ¿o no?_

Los pensamientos de la rubia confrontaban entre ellos. Por un lado estaba asustada de que su secreto pudiese ser descubierto pero por otro… Por otro tenía que admitir que le hubiese gustado poder aceptar el posado e invitarla a tomar un helado. Esa chica despertó su curiosidad. Aún con los nervios que aparentaba parecía tener una seguridad firme que le hacía ser aún más hermosa de lo que ya era. Bueno, más que hermosa quizás la palabra adecuada era sexy. Era imposible superar una belleza tan frágil como la de esa chica, pero si encima le añadías ese toque… Mierda, estaba perdida.

Encima mañana le esperaba un largo día. ¿Por qué narices tendrían que tutorizar el trabajo de un alumno de otro curso? Vale que también era para un trabajo que ellos mismos tenían que hacer pero le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Una tontería más de la escuela para que los alumnos confraternizasen. Menuda chorrada, como si no tuviese suficiente con el dichoso club de fans que aquella niña le hizo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Kodachi. Sus intenciones eran buenas pero ella podía ser un poco bastante pesada.

Lanzó una piedra al mar y se marchó a casa.

* * *

><p>- Vuelves a ir sin cascos…<p>

Michiru le sonrío sin más, pero sus ojos azules no iban acordes a esa sonrisa.

- Elsa me contó lo de Haruka –Laura insistía.

- Nah, no tiene importancia. ¿Qué tal tu castigo?

Laura miró a su amiga, pero se dio por vencida. Michiru le contaría cuando llegase el momento.

- No estuvo mal, tuve tiempo para perfeccionar mi técnica de dibujar cerditos.

Llegaron a la escuela, pero se miraron sorprendidas al ver que en el aula también se encontraban Elsa y Ryoga junto con otros alumnos del curso superior, y entre ellos… No pudo evitar contener la respiración. Entre ellos estaba Haruka.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¿No os habéis enterado? Lo dijeron ayer en clase – su compañero tuvo que rendirse al ver que las chicas seguían sin saber de qué hablaba. Definitivamente deberían atender más, o al menos atender algo… - Ellos van a ser nuestros tutores para el trabajo de historia.

- ¡Me pido a Haruka! – Una chica pelirroja fue corriendo hacía el rubio, pero tuvo que detenerse ante la llegada del profesor.

- Buenos días, alumnos. Agradezcan a sus compañeros que hayan venido a ayudarnos. Como les expliqué ayer contarán con un tutor para el trabajo final de la asignatura. Espero que se lleven bien y que todos puedan cumplimentar su trabajo sin problemas, pues esto también les puntuará a sus tutores.

- Profesor, ¿podemos escoger nosotros a nuestro tutor? – La pelirroja volvía a insistir. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a Haruka, y esto molestaba terriblemente a Michiru.

- ¡Auch! – Laura le había pegado un codazo - ¿Qué haces?

- Quita esa cara de Bulldog, Michi, la estás aniquilando con la mirada.

- No digas tonterías yo solo…

- Señoritas, ¿querrían hacernos el favor de no interrumpir más la clase? – Suspiró. Estas dos alumnas estaban fuera de control – Lo siento señorita Etami, ya están hechas las parejas. Hemos creído conveniente una selección exhaustiva con el fin de no perjudicar a nadie.

La chica mostró decepción, aunque al segundo su carita volvió a reflejar una pequeña ilusión. Tal vez estuviese pensando que aún podría tener suerte. Michiru se descubrió a sí misma con la misma esperanza, tal vez ella tuviese suerte. Sus pensamientos se perdieron imaginándose innumerables escenas de trabajo con Haruka.

- Señorita Kaioh, ¿me está escuchando?

- Eh, disculpe profesor, ¿qué decía?

- Le pedía que se sentase junto a su tutor.

Michiru miraba hacia todos lados buscando a su supuesto tutor, pero aún había bastantes alumnos sin nadie. Vio que a Laura le había tocado con Ryoga y suspiró aliviada.

- Haruka Tenoh.

- ¿Qué? – Michiru se sonrojó. Debía estar quedando como una verdadera estúpida.

- Le digo que Haruka Tenoh es su tutor. Por favor, siéntese a su lado para que podamos continuar la clase.

Cogió sus cosas, avergonzada, y se sentó al lado del muchacho. Se sorprendió al encontrarle con una sonrisita burlona mirándola. En cierto modo le molestó pero también le agradó verle esa expresión.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – Al fin y al cabo él había sido brusco el día anterior, no estaba mal demostrarle que no era una niña tonta que le iba consentir todo.

- Nada, nada. Es que eres muy graciosa, Michiru – Su tono no tenía nada que ver con el de ayer. No solo pronunció su nombre por primera vez sino que encima le esbozó una sonrisa abierta. Esa sonrisa era para ella. Tenía una sonrisa mortal e irresistible - ¿Te ocurre algo? No te habré ofendido, ¿no? – Haruka la miró con preocupación, Michiru la miraba…raro.

- No, no es…No es nada –tartamudeó.

- Ok – Silencio – Oye…

-¿Mm?

- Quería decirte que…

- Venga, chicos, atiendan todos de nuevo. Voy a explicarles el procedimiento del trabajo – El profesor interrumpió a Haruka.

Definitivamente el momento se había ido. En fin, nunca se le dio bien expresar sus sentimientos, ya habría tiempo para disculparse.

Michiru se quedó con la duda de qué querría decirle el rubio, parecía realmente serio. Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al encontrarse con Laura haciéndole gestos triunfales desde el otro extremo del aula. Su amiga no tenía remedio.

Ninguna de ellas, incluyendo a Haruka, se dio cuenta de que también había alguien más mirando a la pareja. Con odio y envidia.

- Esto no va a quedar así…


	5. Chapter 5

Ya había pasado una semana desde que comenzaron aquel trabajo de historia. Michiru procuraba ser agradable con Haruka pero realmente disfrutaba haciéndole de rabiar. No podía evitarlo, era muy divertido cuando se molestaba, y en cierta medida… Él había empezado.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo? Así nunca vamos a terminar esto.

- Agh, me agotas ¿por qué tanto empeño en la historia? ¿Acaso te gusta?

- Porque también me cuenta para mi nota. Y sí, para tu información me gusta la historia.

- ¿De verás? – Michiru le miró sorprendida. No se esperaba que a alguien pudiese entusiasmarle la historia, y menos a Haruka.

- ¿A qué viene esa sorpresa? ¿Pensabas que era un cabeza de chorlito más? – Parecía ofendido.

- No, no es eso. Es solo que… Me sorprende que alguien con tan pocas ataduras como tú se vincule a algo que no sea el presente.

- ¿Qué dices de ataduras? – Lo dijo con un tono brusco, pero el comentario de la chica le había sorprendido. Era imprevisible.

- Me refiero a que pareces tan libre… Como el viento. No parece que nada te afecte ni te retenga – Michiru miraba al suelo. No sabía por que le decía esas cosas pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Haruka no supo que contestar. Simplemente se limitó a mirar como la chica de cabellos aquamarina refugiaba su mirada en el suelo, como si éste fuese la película más interesante del mundo. Se permitió contemplarla durante lo que parecieron segundos, hasta que ella levantó la mirada y le cazó por completo, provocando su sonrojo. Haruka desvió la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

- Haruka…

- ¿Sí? – Seguía sin mirarla.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

- ¿Qué?

- El día que nos asignaron el trabajo. Dijiste que querías decirme algo. ¿Qué era?

- Ah, nada importante – Seguía sonrojada. Le avergonzaba admitir que Michiru lograba intimidarla en cierta manera – Simplemente que la próxima vez que te presenten a alguien no le acoses como hiciste conmigo, es aterrador – Mierda, ¿por qué dijo eso? Le resultaba tan desconcertante que esa chica le descolocase tanto que no era capaz de ser coherente.

- Pues si tanto te aterré ¿por qué no pediste otra compañera para el trabajo? – Las palabras de Haruka la habían herido.

Michiru se levantó y se fue de la biblioteca dejando a Haruka sola, arrepintiéndose de sus estúpidas palabras. También a ella le resultaba inevitable chinchar a esa niña bonita.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? Y peor, ¿por qué le afectaba tanto su opinión? Normalmente sabía librarse de los chicos como él sin ningún problema.

- Vaya, parece que el bollito está ofuscado.

- Déjame en paz, Patrick.

- No me da la gana. Me abofeteaste en medio de clase, estúpida – Patrick acorraló a Michiru contra la pared, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella – Es hora de que me cobre mi disculpa – Michiru reaccionó para darle una bofetada, aunque esta vez Patrick fue más rápido – Las manos quietas, zorrita… ¡EH! ¿QUÉ COJONES? – Alguien le había quitado a Patrick de encima, tirándolo al suelo.

Michiru levantó la mirada. Haruka estaba entre ella y Patrick.

- ¡¿De qué vas, payaso?

Haruka le miraba impasible. Michiru no era capaz de reaccionar, seguía pegada a la pared.

- No te acerques a ella.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Su príncipe? Pues que sepas que la princesa te salió desviada.

- ¿Qué coño dices?

- Lo que escuchas, pringado. Jamás podrás conquistarla, ella tiene otros gustos… más peculiares – No pudo evitar sonreírle maliciosamente al rubio. De seguro que no se lo esperaba con esa cara de tonto que se le había quedado. Aprovechó su desconcierto para largarse de allí.

Haruka se giró hacia Michiru. Solo la conocía de hace una semana, pero eso le bastaba para saber que no era normal verla tan vulnerable.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Nadie te ha pedido tu ayuda – Michiru por fin reaccionó, y se largó de allí dejando a Haruka totalmente aturdida.

- Testaruda…

Haruka se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y volvió a la biblioteca para recoger sus cosas. Estaba claro que hoy tampoco harían nada.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba apoyada en un árbol del patio, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Laura. Necesitaba calmarse. Ahora Haruka sabía que no le gustaban los hombres… Parecía sorprendido, tal vez ahora le incordiase también con eso. O tal vez no…<p>

_Se mostró preocupado cuando me preguntó. Debí quedarme… Al final siempre le dejo solo haciendo el trabajo. Es un borde pero claro… También le ofendí con lo de la historia._

- ¿Te ocurre algo, preciosa?

_Ay, no…Ahora no, Ryoga. Por favor…_

- Te ves triste.

- No es nada. Solo estoy descansando.

- ¿Sola?

Silencio.

- A lo mejor te apetece venirte a tomar algo conmigo… Para animarte y eso.

Michiru lo miró cansada. Hoy no estaba para ser sutil.

- Mira, Ryoga yo…

- No digas nada, ya sé donde podemos ir – levantó a Michiru entusiasmado y tiró de ella para que le siguiese.

- ¡Para ya! No quiero ir contigo a ningún lado, no me gustas ni me vas a gustar.

Ryoga le miró apenado. No debió decir eso, al menos no así. Vale, era un poco pesado pero era buen chaval, siempre se desvivía por ella.

- Ryoga, lo sien..

- Da igual, Michiru. Es mejor que haya quedado claro. Trataba de ayudarte pero está claro que no quieres que te ayuden – Y sin decir nada más se marchó.

_Hoy no es mi día…_


	6. Chapter 6

Otro día más de trabajo. Ambas se rencontraron en la biblioteca como de costumbre e hicieron como si lo del día anterior no hubiese sucedido. A Michiru le extrañaba que el rubio no le preguntase nada pero supuso que él querría respetar su intimidad… Ahora se sentía peor por portarse mal con él. Una vez más se distrajo mirándolo fijamente, parecía tan concentrado… ¿Qué tenía que tanto captaba su atención? No, él no es como los demás. Tenía que admitirlo. Le atraía, y mucho.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que mirar fijamente a alguien es de mala educación? Además de molesto…

- ¿Y a ti no te han dicho que ser agradable alguna vez no es doloroso?

- Mira quien fue a hablar… La reina de la simpatía.

- Tú puedes llamarme alteza.

- No lo creo, princesita testaruda te pega má...

- Ustedes dos, ¡cállense ya! – la bibliotecaria parecía molesta – Todos los días igual, ni hacéis nada ni dejáis que nadie más lo haga.

- Lo sentimos, no era nuestr…

- Fuera de la biblioteca, ¡YA!¡Y no volváis! – Cada vez chillaba más.

- Pero..

- ¡Ni peros, ni nada! ¡FUERA!

Las chicas recogieron sus cosas, y salieron de allí cabreadas.

- Esa mujer no paraba de gritar, menuda forma de predicar con el ejemplo- Michiru sonrío ante el comentario de Haruka pero lo siguiente que dijo le arrancó la sonrisa de golpe – Si fueses más educada no nos habrían echado.

- ¿Disculpa? Esta vez empezaste tú – Michiru empezaba a alcanzar el tono de la bibliotecaria.

- ¿Y quieres recordar por qué empecé? Me estabas mirando fijamente como una posesa en vez de hacer tu parte del trabajo. Y ahora encima tenemos que buscar otro sitio donde hacerlo porque allí ya no podemos, genial, ¿verdad?

- Claro, se me olvidaba que tú eres el único con derecho a ser borde en esta escuela.

- Mira, olvídalo. Esta vez él que se va soy yo.

Haruka echó a correr.

- ¡ESPERA! ¿Y DÓNDE QUEDAMOS MAÑANA?

Pero la rubia ya se encontraba lejos.

- Deberías tratarle mejor – una voz desconocida se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Y tú eres…?

- Kodachi, presidenta del club de fans de Haruka, cargo que me permite exigirte que le pidas disculpas y le trates mejor ya que tienes el honor de…

- ¿El honor? ¿Con lo antipático que es? no entiendo que podéis verle para estar todo el día detrás de él ¿Crees que vas a ganarte su amor? ¡JA!

- Una estúpida como tú jamás podría entenderlo. Aléjate de él, ME pertenece.

- Me encantaría pero por desgracia tengo que entregar un trabajo con él, así que OPPS, lo siento, pero seguiré viéndome con 'tu' amorcito – Michiru hizo un gesto de comillas con las manos cuando dijo el posesivo 'tu'. Esa chica estaba realmente loca si se pensaba que Haruka iba a ser suyo, si pensaba que ella no iba a luchar por él… ¿a luchar por él? ¿Quería luchar por él con lo desagradable y fastidioso que podía llegar a ser? Aunque también tenía buenos detalles, y cuando estaba concentrado era realmente adorable, incluso cuando gruñía tenía su encanto…

- ¿Me estás escuchando, tarada? – Kodachi la sacó de su ensimismamiento – No vuelvas a molestarle.

* * *

><p>Allí estaba esa chica desagradecida de nuevo. Está claro que nadie la soporta. Ya la había visto discutir con Haruka y con otra chica más que no conocía. Al menos es un consuelo ver que trata a más gente como la peste… Sí, merece que alguien le enseñe modales.<p>

* * *

><p>- Jajaja ¿ahora también te enfrentas al club de fans de Haruka? Deberías calmarte, últimamente te salen enemigos por todos lados.<p>

- Uf, Lau, apóyame un poco, porfa… Cada vez que intento ser maja con él se vuelve insufrible.

- Tal vez a él le sucede lo mismo.

- Puede ser, reconozco que es divertido molestarle pero…

- Nada de peros, las dos sabemos que incordiar es nuestra especialidad. Deberías buscarle y ver dónde vais a hacer el trabajo ahora. Y también deberías hablar con Ryoga, parece realmente enfadado.

- Lo sé, no hace falta que me hagas sentir peor…

Laura abrazó a Michiru.

- Sabes de sobra que no lo digo para hacerte sentir mal, es solo que quiero verte mejor, ¿ok? No es normal que discutas con tanta gente…

Michiru se recostó en Laura.

- ¿Volvemos juntas a casa?

- Lo siento, he quedado con Ryoga para seguir nuestro trabajo. Pero hey – le acarició los cabellos a Michi – ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Haruka y lo solucionas con él?

Laura tenía razón. Últimamente parecía estar cabreada con el mundo sin razón aparente, ¿era por no poder dibujar? ¿O la razón de todo era Haruka? Él marcaba su estado de humor. Hasta que le conoció ella era dueña de sus emociones pero ahora todo era distinto. Sí, debía hacer las paces con él, por karma y por el bien de su cordura. Pero ¿dónde podía estar? Laura le dijo que hoy Ryoga no tuvo entrenamiento así que Haruka tampoco lo tendría, y en la biblioteca tampoco podía estar… Tal vez en el aula…

Acertó. Allí estaba el rubio concentrado escribiendo en su cuaderno. Iba a acercarse a él hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Una chica pelirroja se sentó en la mesa de Haruka. Etami. Felicia Etami, su compañera de clase. ¿Pero qué hacía con..? Los pensamientos de Michiru quedaron interrumpidos al ver a Etami sentarse encima de Haruka a horcajadas. El tiempo transcurrió despacio, Haruka la miraba fijamente, con un gesto que no sabría describir, pero no hizo nada cuando Etami se le abalanzó y le besó apasionadamente. Michiru se fue corriendo con lo que eran, por mucho que le fastidiase admitirlo, sus primeras lagrimas por amor.

- ¿Qué haces? – Haruka se quitó a Etami de encima.


	7. Chapter 7

Apenas quedaba nadie en el colegio, las últimas clases habían terminado hacia dos horas. Michiru se había refugiado en el gimnasio, y lloraba apoyada en las espalderas.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que gustar alguien que no me soporta y que no hace más que confundirme? Si Haruka fuese chica hubiese sido más fácil… No habría dudado y habría ido con todo su arsenal de seducción desde el principio. Sus burlas habrían sido más cariñosas y no habrían tenido tantas peleas… Y con suerte quién sabe, igual ahora era yo la que estaba encima de Haruka en este momento._

- Y yo que creía que tu corazón era de hielo – Michiru levantó la vista al reconocer la voz.

- Lo siento si te hice daño, pero ahora no me apetece hablar ni discutir ni nada – A pesar de las lágrimas la voz de Michiru se mostraba firme, sin fisuras.

- Me da igual lo que a ti te apetezca.

Michiru sintió el miedo en sus palabras. Intentó levantarse pero él la empujo fuertemente haciendo que se golpease con las espalderas.

- ¡Déjame!

Él solo sonreía.

La agarro del pelo violentamente y volvió a golpearla, esta vez contra el suelo. Michiru intentó salir revolcándose pero al ir a girarse recibió una enérgica bofetada que hizo que su labio empezase a sangrar.

- Por fa…favor, déja..me – Era consciente de que no podía escapar, su fuerza era muy superior a la de ella. Sus suplicas parecían no tener efecto, estaba fuera de sí.

Por primera vez el silencio era su enemigo. Él lo sabía y disfrutó cada segundo de su angustia. Seguía poniendo resistencia pero no fue difícil despojarla de su pequeño tanguita. Las faldas tenían ventajas, sí, señor.

Intentó forcejear una vez más pero esta vez recibió una patada en el estomago que le impidió volver a levantarse. Pretendía alcanzar la puerta gateando, quizás aún quedaba alguien en el colegio…

- ¡AYUD-mMMFG! – El grito de Michiru se vio acompañado de un grito aún más angustioso. Su propio grito al ser penetrada por detrás.

Él la agarraba con fuerza por el pecho, haciéndole daño al pellizcárselos bruscamente. Se excitaba con el sufrimiento de la chica, verla así solo le daban más ganas de apretar más sus manos. Ella intentaba huir retorciéndose. Intentaba quitárselo de encima pero eso solo hacía que perdiese el equilibrio y que él ganase más poder sobre ella.

Verla sumisa era tan placentero… Jamás se había imaginado que haría algo así pero ahora, ahora no se arrepentía en absoluto. Y con ese éxtasis de victoria se corrió dentro de ella.

Una vez que había terminado la terminó de empujar contra el suelo y la dejó allí, tirada, con un hilo de sangre recorriéndole la pierna. Totalmente indefensa y a la vez conservando aún esas estúpidas ganas de luchar, arrastrándose con los brazos. Qué necia podía ser. Si hubiese aceptado antes las cosas habrían sido distintas.

Ella le miró por última vez. Sus ojos, sus ojos grises no paraban de mirarla excitados. Él se acercó una vez más, y pisándole la mano se agachó para susurrarle al oído lo mucho que había disfrutado haciéndola daño. Después de eso Michiru perdió la conciencia.

* * *

><p><em>Qué pesadas pueden llegar a ser algunas chicas. Me gustaría saber si harían lo mismo si supiesen que soy mujer.<em>

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos del colegio. Ya era tarde y había descubierto que en clase tampoco podría trabajar, siempre aparecía alguna niña dispuesta a 'seducirle'. Últimamente esa pelirroja no se quedaba corta, pero no se esperaba que fuese a besarla… Entre ella y Kodachi podrían competir por el título de niñas molestas.

Haruka seguía gruñendo mentalmente cuando vio una figura conocida salir de los baños.

_Qué raro… ¿Se habrá quedando trabajando también?_

- Hey ¡Michiru!

La chica de cabellos aquamarinos se detuvo, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Había logrado limpiarse la sangre y colocarse bien todas las ropas, pero era consciente de que tenía el labio inflamado y que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. No quería que Haruka la viese así pero sabía que no podría huir de él, no había nadie más rápido y ella apenas podía caminar con las molestias del dolor que aún experimentaba.

Haruka se sintió culpable. Ella ni siquiera se giraba a mirarle… No debió culparla de lo de la biblioteca y menos aún marcharse como lo hizo. Si se hubiese disculpado el primer día no estarían así, por lo que se armó de valor para hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho tiempo atrás.

- Yo… Te mentí.

Michiru se quedo desconcertada ante tal declaración, pero siguió girarse, simplemente cerró sus puños. Haruka al percatarse de su gesto decidió continuar.

- Me hubiese gustado cambiar mi respuesta el día que nos conocimos. Eso era lo que quería decirte aquel día en clase. Sé que fui un borde y que no debí haber sido tan brusco… Intenté arreglarlo pero de alguna manera solo lograba fastidiarlo más y yo…yo… lo sien…yo lo… yo lo siento –por fin logró decirlo. Toda la tensión que sentía se fue al decir estas tres últimas palabras, pero al ver que Michiru no reaccionaba volvió a sentirse agitado – ¿Michiru?

Se acercó a ella y con cuidado apoyó su mano en su hombro. Ella agarró su mano, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo. Lo que pasó a continuación era lo último que Haruka se esperaba: Ella volteó y se abalanzó tan fuerte que cayó con Haruka al suelo, y se refugió llorando en su cintura, dejando a Haruka sin saber que hacer hasta que por fin, torpemente, la abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8

Seguían tiradas en el suelo. Haruka estaba sentada apoyada en la pared, mientras que Michiru se encontraba tumbada con el rostro oculto en el abdomen de Haruka. Hacia rato que había dejado de llorar pero no se había atrevido a moverse, y se dejo querer por Haruka, quien con ternura le acariciaba el cabello y con la otra mano la sujetaba el cuerpo.

- Michi…

-Ssh, por favor, no digas nada… - sus palabras sonaban tan frágiles que Haruka temía que pudiese romperse.

- No te preocupes, sirena, estoy contigo – Haruka le hizo una tierna caricia que erizó la piel de Michiru- Incluso en el silencio estoy contigo.

El silencio se alargó. 5, 10, 20, 30 minutos. Ellas seguían allí. Haruka estaba sorprendida de que nadie más pasase por la escuela, aunque fuese para decirlas que debían irse a casa. Procuraba pensar en ello, pues le dolía pensar que ella pudiese ser el motivo de las lágrimas de la princesita testaruda.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué? – Michiru levantó levemente la mirada, sin terminar de salir del refugio que le cobijaba el abdomen de Haruka.

Al ver los ojos enrojecidos de Michiru no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.

- Yo… Eh, pues… Siento haberte molestado tanto… No sé por qué pero me gusta mucho incordiarte y… - Michiru terminó de levantar el rostro y fue entonces cuando Haruka vio el labio de la chica - ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

Michiru entendió todo. Haruka pensaba que era el culpable de su estado, pero acababa de descubrir que no era así.

- Respóndeme, ¿qué ha pasado?

Michiru notó como las venas de Haruka se iban marcando cada vez más, y como sus ojos reflejaban un fuerte sentimiento. No era ira, era pánico. Ella quiso aliviar a su gruñón favorito, no quería hablar y que descubriese que era peor de lo que se imaginaba. Le acarició una mejilla y con sus manos tomó su cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro. Esta vez era ella quien abrazaba a Haruka.

Por la mente de Haruka empezaron a pasar montones de cosas, a cada cual peor que la anterior. Qué estúpida fue al no darse cuenta antes de los arañazos que Michiru tenía en los brazos. Necesitaba saber qué le había pasado pero estaba claro que no era el mejor momento para hablar. Le dio un suave beso en el hombro en el que reposaba su cabeza. Las manos de Michiru correspondieron el gesto acariciando la nuca de la rubia, y por fin, le pidió al oído que la sacase de allí.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Llevo esperándote más de una hora!<p>

- Lo siento… Tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver. Déjame invitarte a un helado para recompensarte, anda.

- Esta bien – Laura no pudo evitar sonreírle – ¡Pero más te vale cumplir con tu parte del trabajo de hoy!

Michiru se sorprendería del cambio que había pegado Ryoga desde que discutieron. Al principio él se mostraba cabreado y frustrado pero pareció asumirlo con entereza y hoy se mostraba totalmente seguro de sí mismo. Era otra persona, y eso empezaba a gustarle.

* * *

><p>Haruka se encontraba pensativa apoyada en el balcón de su apartamento. Después de la escena del pasillo Michi le había pedido que le sacase de allí, pero no quería que sus padres la viesen así, por lo que no le quedo más remedio que traerla a su casa. Al principio dudaba de su decisión pero no pudo resistirte a sus súplicas cuando vio que apenas podía caminar. La cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta su coche. Por suerte hoy había venido a clase en aquel vehículo amarillo, la moto no hubiese sido muy apropiada…<p>

Haruka se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Michiru con el cabello empapado, y con una camiseta que le quedaba bastante grande, además de unos shorts que claramente no le pertenecían.

- ¿Te apetece comer algo?

Michiru solo asintió.

Comieron en silencio, aprovechando para mirarse por turnos, cuando la otra estaba distraída. De vez en cuando coincidían sus miradas, pero lejos de apartarlas avergonzadas, ambas se observaban fijamente durante unos segundos eternos.

- ¿Por qué te gusta la historia?

La pregunta pilló de sorpresa a la rubia.

- No sé… Simplemente me gusta. Hay recuerdos hermosos en el pasado, al igual que hay grandes errores y duras lecciones que tuvimos que aprender. Es bueno no olvidar lo que hicimos para no cometer las mismas equivocaciones en un futuro, y para tener una fuente de ayuda a la hora de buscar cómo salir de un problema… Puede que nosotros no hayamos vivido directamente en esas épocas pero una parte de nosotros sí lo hizo, y sirvió para formar lo que somos hoy, lo que seremos mañana… - Haruka temía que Michiru se riese de ella, pero ésta la miraba con el temblante serio, reflexionando lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Por qué querías dibujarme?

- Era una excusa – La rubia miró con curiosidad – durante la competición escolar me llamaste mucho la atención, no podía dejar de mirarte. Mi amiga se dio cuenta y empezó a incordiarme así que me inventé aquella excusa y su prima nos presentó para que 'posases para mí' – Haruka se había perdido un poco, y Michiru rio al percatarse de ello – Elsa es la prima de mi amiga Laura.

- Ah…

- Fue una excusa, pero eso no quita que no sea cierto.

_¿Eso significaba que aún quería dibujarla? Todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil si hubiese aceptado desde el principio. _

- Haruka..

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Por qué no me preguntaste si era verdad..

- ¿Lo que dijo aquel chaval que te quité de encima? – Haruka la interrumpió.

Michiru asintió.

- Supongo que porque no es asunto mío. Y…bueno, porque a mí también me gustan las mujeres.

Michiru la miró extrañada. No terminaba de entender esa respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

Se despertó al escuchar su móvil, pero no lograba dar con él en la mesilla. Finalmente logró encender la luz y se acordó de que no estaba en su casa. El móvil debía seguir en la mochila. Se levantó a por él, hacia rato que la llamada había terminado.

Bzz Bzz

Mensaje entrante de Laura.

_Marmota, despierta o llegaremos tarde! _

Mierda, no había avisado a Lau para que no fuese a buscarla.

_Neni, no me esperes, luego te cuento. NO LLAMES A MI CASA. Bss_

Sabía que Laura podía ser insistente y que un simple mensaje no la calmaría así que optó por la solución cobarde: Apagó el móvil.

Salió del cuarto y se encontró con Haruka completamente dormida en el sofá. Era una imagen totalmente entrañable. Le dio pena pero tenía que despertarla o llegarían tarde.

- Mm… Acuéstate un rato más y déjame dormir.

- Haruka, despierta, vamos a llegar tarde.

- Hoy no vamos a ningún sitio así que vuelve a la cama – Se giró y le dio la espalda.

- ¿Cómo que no vamos a ningún sitio? ¡Hay clase!

- No quieres que te pregunten, ¿verdad?

Michiru no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Aún no se había mirado en el espejo pero su aspecto debía ser incluso peor que el de ayer.

- ¿Y tú por qué no vas?

- Eres una buena excusa para tomarme vacaciones. Ahora vete a dormir, anoche nos acostamos tarde.

Michiru esbozó una sonrisa. Calculó el espacio disponible en el sofá y decidió tumbarse en él abrazando a la rubia.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Lo que me has dicho, me vuelvo a dormir – ¿era eso un tono coqueto?

- Sí, pero en la cama, aquí apenas cabemos. Te vas a caer– Haruka parecía nerviosa.

- Ssh, estás adorable cuando gruñes pero deberías dormir, como bien has dicho anoche nos acostamos tarde.

La rubia murmuró algo incomprensible en lo que apenas se entendió algo similar a 'princesita testaruda' y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No tenía fuerzas para discutir habiendo dormido tan poco.

* * *

><p>- Uo, qué raro verte sola ¿Dónde te has dejado a Michiru?<p>

- Hola, prima – Laura estaba un poco seria. Esperaba que Michiru se incorporase a las clases a lo largo del día pero no llegó, y seguía con el móvil apagado – No ha venido a clase.

- ¿Esta enferma? Igual vuelve a haber epidemia de gripe en la escuela. Haruka y Ryoga tampoco han venido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

- No lo sé. Ryoga estaba un poco raro anoche cuando lo llamé. Pero tú estuviste con él antes, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero fue extraño. Llegó tarde y apenas avanzamos en el trabajo. Parecía distraído.

Laura intentaba atar cabos en su mente, algo le decía que las faltas de estos tres estaban correlacionadas, pero ¿cómo?

* * *

><p>Otra vez el silencio. Durante el desayuno estuvieron avanzando un poco en aquel trabajo que tan descuidado tenían. Haruka ponía una cara muy graciosa cuando se concentraba, por lo que le fue difícil reprimir una risita a Michiru.<p>

- ¿Qué hay tan gracioso?

- Tú.

La rubia le miró curiosa. Parecía que iba a contratacar pero algo le impulsó a no hacerlo y siguió escribiendo como si nada. Michiru respetó su decisión y se limitó a contemplarla hasta que se percató de algo. Qué tonta había sido todo este tiempo, estaba claro. De alguna manera ella lo sabía, lo había tenido ante sus narices todo este tiempo. Por fin entendía aquella respuesta de Haruka.

- ¿Otra vez mirándome? Así no puedo pensar.

Michiru ignoró el comentario.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- N-nada.

Haruka iba a enfrascarse de nuevo en el trabajo pero esta vez no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta que le rondaba la mente desde hacía rato.

- ¿Por qué querías ir a clase? - Michiru solo la miraba- Pensaba que después de lo de ayer ese sería el último sitio al que querrías ir…

_No lo había pensado, Haruka tenía razón… ¿Por qué le había dado igual la posibilidad de ir a clase hoy sabiendo que él estaría allí?_

Respondió sin darse cuenta, y sintió la gran verdad de aquellas palabras según las pronunciaba.

- Contigo me siento segura.

Haruka se sonrojó y retiró la mirada. Parecía que el suelo le resultaba muy interesante.

- Siento no haber podido evitarlo…

Michiru se sorprendió, no solo por las palabras de la rubia sino porque golpeó el suelo con el puño y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro. Michiru la abrazó, y al igual que hizo el día anterior sujeto su cabeza y la apoyó en su hombro, pero esta vez para que Haruka pudiese llorar sin la vergüenza de que ella la viese directamente. Lloraba por ella. Su rubia lloraba por ella.

- No es culpa tuya, no podías evitarlo – Michiru le susurraba al oído – Pero tu simple presencia me devuelve la energía.

- Dime ¿quién? ¿Quién fue? – Haruka hablaba entrecortadamente - ¿por qué no quieres denunciarlo? Tenemos que apartar…

- Sssh, cálmate, gruñón. No quiero que se sepa. Y no quiero decírtelo porque tengo miedo de qué le enfrentes.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? – Haruka se apartó de Michiru. No entendía por qué no quería hacer nada. ¿No se daba cuenta de que si él seguía por ahí ella estaba en peligro? Se apartó y cogió las llaves y el casco de la moto, para luego salir del apartamento. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba al viento.

- Eres una gruñona, Haruka Tenoh…


	10. Chapter 10

A lo largo de la semana se estuvo escribiendo mensajes con Michiru. Laura sabía que Michiru no había estado enferma, de ser así no tendría sentido que le pidiese que no llamase a casa, no. Michiru le ocultaba algo.

Ryoga solo faltó un día a clase. Seguía actuando de forma extraña ante los ojos de Elsa y Laura pero él negaba todo. Aunque tampoco supieron muy bien dónde se había metido el día que faltó. Según él estaba entrenando duro para derrotar a Haruka en las competiciones de fin de curso, pero Laura no le creyó, y tuvo la impresión de que Elsa tampoco.

Pasó una semana hasta que Michiru volvió a la escuela. Haruka volvió un par de días antes por orden de la peliverde. Las chicas llegaron juntas en la moto de la rubia, pero se separaron al entrar para evitar chismes.

Seguían teniendo sus pequeñas discusiones porque a ambas les encantaba incordiar a la otra, pero ya no eran como antes, ahora eran burlas cariñosas que parecían continuos flirteos. Michiru no le había dicho a Haruka que sabía que era una mujer, prefirió darle su espacio al igual que la rubia hizo cuando se enteró de su orientación sexual por Patrick. Le debía ese espacio, pero tenía que admitir que se moría de ganas por poder decirle que lo sabía y que le daba igual. O mejor, que lo sabía y que le encantaba. Ella le encantaba.

Se cruzó con Kodachi en el pasillo, y ésta comenzó una pequeña guerra verbal, pero no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo con ella. Esperaba, por el bien de Haruka y por el suyo propio, que el resto de fans de la rubia no fuesen igual de insoportables.

Entró en clase y se le iluminó el rostro al ver que la rubia le esperaba en su sitio. Realmente empezaba a cogerle gusto a la historia… Vale, sus hormonas hacían mucho, pero lo cierto es que tenía que admitir que el entusiasmo de Haruka era contagioso. Adoraba cuando le explicaba los distintos temas, podía imaginarse con todo tipo de detalles los relatos que le contaba. Esta semana había sido tan increíble que por fin había vuelto a pintar, aunque tuvo que ocultárselo a Haruka porque la había retratado con su verdadero cuerpo.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató de esos ojos grises que tan fijamente la miraban. Pero Haruka sí lo hizo.

Al finalizar las clases Haruka no pudo evitarlo y con una excusa tonta sacó al chico de clase.

- Nunca más vuelvas a mirarla.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De Michiru. Si eres listo te cambiarás de escuela al terminar el curso. Y si eres aún más listo empezarás a faltar a clase o al menos a esquivarla, porque como te vea a menos de 10 metros de ella te reviento.

- ¿Estás loco o qué? No sé de qué coño hablas ni qué te habrá contando ella de mí pero fue culpa suya.

El golpe no se hizo esperar. La rabia de Haruka le hizo perder el control y acabó cediendo ante ella, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Pero no era suficiente. No podía parar, no ahora que había liberado esa rabia.

-¡¿Encima te atreves a culparla? Me das asco – la lluvia de golpes no cesaba.

El chico se encontraba dolorido en el suelo y sus gritos no tardaron en atraer la atención de otros alumnos.

Fueron necesarios tres chavales para quitarle a Haruka de encima.

- ¡Ese tío está loco!

Los gritos y el alboroto hicieron que Elsa, Laura y Michiru también se acercasen a ver la escena. Las tres se quedaron paralizadas al ver a Ryoga herido en el suelo. Laura corrió a atenderle mientras Elsa miraba aterrada a Haruka. Michiru comprendió enseguida la situación y fue a calmar a la rubia que aún seguía forcejeando con esos tres chicos.

- Haruka, escúchame.

- No, Michiru, él te culpaba, no podía…

Michiru abrazó a Haruka y se acercó a su oído para que los chicos no la escuchasen.

- Ruka… No fue él.

La rubia creyó derrumbarse.


	11. Chapter 11

Michiru estaba en la enfermería vendándole la mano a Haruka. Se la había destrozado de tanto golpear al pobre Ryoga… Mientras Ryoga estaba en una salita siendo atendido por la enfermera y el médico del colegio.

Elsa y Laura miraban desconcertadas a Michiru. No entendían por qué ayudaba a Haruka después de lo que había hecho ni por qué fue directa a él en vez de ir a ver cómo se encontraba Ryoga primero. Vale que Michiru siempre decía lo molesto que le resultaba Ryoga con sus constantes intentos de seducción, pero en el fondo sabían que le tenía cariño, de no ser así le abría roto el corazón mucho antes… Y quizás hubiese sido mejor así.

Guardaban silencio. Se sentía culpable de no haberle contado la verdad antes, habría evitado esto. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba en este momento pero la rubia evitaba su mirada. Cogió una bolsa con hielo para ponérsela en la mano, pero antes de eso no pudo evitar acercársela y darle un pequeño beso en los dedos. Haruka la miró sorprendida, aunque su sorpresa no fue nada en comparación con la que Elsa y Laura mostraban.

_¿Qué narices le pasa a Michiru? Primero desaparece una semana sin dar ninguna explicación y ahora se va y tan tranquilamente cuida y mima al responsable de que Ryoga esté en esa camilla. No tiene sentido._

- Michiru, ¿podemos hablar?

- ¿Te importa si lo hacemos luego?

- La verdad es que sí – Laura no iba a rendirse, no esta vez.

Michiru se resignó, y tras recibir una mirada de aprobación de Haruka se levantó y acompañó a Laura a un lugar apartado. Elsa las miraba con curiosidad, pero sabía que ella tendría que esperar, esto era entre ellas dos. Por el momento.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – No tenía mucho sentido preguntarlo, sabía que quería Laura, pero quería acomodarle el camino. Le esperaba un berrinche, la conocía bien.

- ¿De verás necesitas preguntarlo? Ryoga está en una camilla porque el tarado ese se lio a golpes con él ¿y tú te vas con el loco? Por no hablar que llevas toda la semana dándome largas, no tengo ni idea de qué te ha pasado ni dónde has estado, pero está claro que en tu casa no. ¿Tus padres se piensan que has estado en la mía o qué? – Laura seguía hablando sin parar, totalmente alterada. Michiru prefirió no cortarla, era mejor que soltase todo lo que tenía dentro.

Por fin paró a tomar aire. Parecía más calmada, pero aún miraba inquieta a Michiru esperando una respuesta, y ella dudaba por donde empezar.

Un suspiró fue el comienzo de la contestación de Michiru.

- No quería ocultártelo pero no sabía cómo contártelo…

- ¿Has estado todo este tiempo con Haruka? ¿Te estás acostando con él? ¡Es un hombre! Aunque desde el primer día le mirabas de una forma muy peculiar.

- No seas cerrada de mente – Michiru no reprimió la sonrisilla – Y déjame terminar antes de hacer más preguntas que no es fácil decírtelo, ¿ok?

Laura asintió.

- Sí, he estado con Haruka pero no es lo que piensas. He estado en su casa porque… Bueno porque… él estaba cuando… y entonces… - Michiru empezó a decir palabras inconexas que no tenían ningún sentido para Laura. El hecho de que la inquebrantable Michiru tuviese problemas para crear una frase le preocupó. Le preocupó mucho.

* * *

><p>Elsa estaba sentada al lado de la camilla de Ryoga. Sus heridas parecían más aparatosas de lo que realmente eran. Se encontraba bien. Y como Elsa supuso, no tenía ni idea de por qué el rubio se había saciado con él. Solo sabía que tenía algo que ver con Michiru pero no lograba comprenderlo.<p>

- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate. ¿Te crees que con pedir perdón basta? Estás loco – Elsa no pensaba permitir que Haruka se acercase de nuevo a su amigo.

- Solo quería disculparme. Cometí un error y lo lamento.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su zona en la enfermería. No tardaría en llegar algún profesor que le mandase al despacho del director para lo que sería, de seguro, su expulsión del colegio. Solo esperaba que eso no impidiese que pudiese hacer los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, aunque con esa mancha en su expediente a ver qué universidad le aceptaba. De camino a su asiento se golpeó la mano herida con una mesa. El dolor de su mano no era nada en comparación con el dolor de su arrepentimiento.

Las chicas volvieron a la enfermería. Laura tenía los ojos hinchados y se fue directamente a la salita donde estaban Elsa y Ryoga.

Michiru simplemente se sentó al lado de Haruka y esperó a que la llamasen para ir a ver al director. Sabía lo que se jugaba y no estaba dispuesta a abandonarla.

* * *

><p>- Laura, ¿qué sucede? No llores. Estoy bien, de verdad.<p>

- No es eso… - le apartó el flequillo de la cara con suavidad.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Creo que será mejor que os deje un rato a solas – Elsa empezó a sentir que sobraba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahora entendía por qué Ryoga estaba tan raro últimamente.

- No, Elsa, no te vayas. Tú también tienes que saberlo.

Ahora estaba extrañada ¿Le iba a contar así, sin más, lo que pasaba?


	12. Chapter 12

Haruka estaba en el despacho con el director. Éste no había dejado a Michiru que pasase por muy insistente que estuviese la muchacha. La paliza que le propinó al otro chaval no tenía excusa que valiese, aunque tampoco se veía capaz de expulsar a un alumno tan brillante como Haruka. Siempre había sacado unas notas excelentes, y sus méritos deportivos daban buen nombre a la escuela. Por no hablar de que su expediente siempre fue intachable. Estaba realmente sorprendido de lo que había pasado. Jamás se espero que alguien como Haruka Tenoh pudiese terminar así, y menos a dos semanas de terminar el curso, con las carreras tan cerca. Por ese motivo supuso que quería escucharle antes de dictaminar un castigo, pero para su desgracia el alumno no parecía querer explicarse demasiado.

- Señor Tenoh, estoy tratando de ayudarle pero no puedo hacerlo si usted no dice nada.

- Lo siento, señor, no puedo decir más.

- Creo que no entiende la gravedad del asunto, podría ser expulsado del colegio y de las competiciones. ¿Es consciente de que esto puede arruinar su futuro?

- Sí señ… -Pero Haruka no pudo terminar la frase. Fuera del despacho se escuchaban gritos de furia y de dolor.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

- ¿Y ahora qué sucede? Tenoh no se mueva de aqu…

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Señor, es urgente, el chico herido está…

Haruka no necesitó escuchar toda la frase para saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Corrió a ver que sucedía, dejando atónitos al director y a la misma Michiru que le esperaba en el pasillo, tan absorta y preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a Haruka que no se había dado cuenta del ruido que había en el edificio.

Cuando llegó se encontró con un corrillo alrededor de varios muchachos. Había un chico en el suelo con claros signos de dolor que no paraba de gritar a sus amigos para que machacasen al causante de sus heridas. Ryoga estaba recibiendo una tremenda paliza por parte de esos amigotes. Haruka no dudó ni un segundo en meterse y ayudarle a pesar de que estaban en una clara inferioridad numérica.

Para cuando lograron separarlos todos representaban multitud de heridas. Ninguno de los implicados parecía entender el porqué de esa pelea, a excepción de tres muchachos. Haruka y Ryoga no necesitaron hablar para sellar las paces y unirse en el intento de seguir atacando a Patrick Corgan, el tercer implicado.

La mayoría de los alumnos no comprendía que les pasaba a Haruka y Ryoga. Hacia tan solo una hora estaban peleándose y ahora en cambio se habían unido. No tenía sentido. Pero esta vez el director no tuvo más remedio que escuchar a Michiru mientras atendían a los chicos.

El director comprendió entonces el porqué del comportamiento irracional de Tenoh al no querer defenderse. No quería desvelar aquel amargo recuerdo de su amiga. Y lo de la paliza… Fue un poco estúpido por su parte actuar sin pruebas y cargar contra el chaval equivocado, pero entendió el acto. Hasta él quería partirle la cara a Patrick Corgan en este momento. Corgan sería expulsado y se presentaría una denuncia por parte de la institución sin comprometer el nombre de Michiru. El asunto no saldría de los despachos.

* * *

><p>Elsa quiso dejar a solas a Laura y Ryoga. Le hacía gracia no haber sido capaz de verlo antes, pero claro, quién se iba a imaginar que el motivo de las rarezas de Ryoga era que estaba enamorado. Enamorado de Laura. Por lo visto el día que faltó a clases fue porque estaba comprando un regalo para armarse de valor y pedirle que le acompañase al baile. Ay, que tontito más sentimental. Elsa se alegró de todo corazón de que por fin encontrase a alguien que correspondía sus sentimientos.<p>

- Oye, soldado…

- ¿Soldado?

- Sí, pareces un soldadito de guerra con todos esos vendajes.

- Pues creo que el soldado necesita una buena enfermera…

- Vaya, ¡si resulta que el señor Ryoga sabe coquetear! – Laura besó la mejilla de su soldadito herido y volvió a colocarle aquel rebelde mechón - ¿Te importa si te doy tu medicina más tarde? Me gustaría hablar con Haruka…

Ryoga asintió. Nunca creyó que fuese a sentir afecto por alguien como Tenoh, y más después de que le propinase una paliza… Física. A las que le daba en las competiciones ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero daba igual, él había ganado solo por el hecho de poder tener a su enfermera.

* * *

><p>- ¡AUCH! ¡Eso escuece!<p>

- Estate quieto, que no es para tanto.

- Ya me gustaría verte en mi situación…

- Michiru tiene razón, estás hecho todo un gruñón – Laura le quitó el algodón a la enfermera y le pidió que le dejase a solas con él.

- Eh, oye, casi la prefería a ella…Al menos tiene una experiencia o algo similar.

- Tú calla y deja que te cure, gruñoncete.

- ¿A qué se deben esas confianzas conmigo? Creo que voy a reclamar mi derecho a…

Pero Laura le interrumpió.

- Gracias – y le besó en la mejilla – Gracias por cuidar de Michi.

- ¿Siempre tengo que encontrarte recibiendo besos de las chicas que se quedan a solas contigo? – Laura y Haruka se giraron al ver entrar a la chica de cabellos aquamarinos.

- Creo que me toca marcharme, gruñoncete. Ya me invitarás a un helado para darme las gracias por mis magnificas curas. Mientras cuídate ese labio que parece que llevas silicona – y con un guiño coqueto se retiró de la salita.

- Michi… ¿A qué te referías con lo de que siempre me encuentras recibiendo besos?

Michiru no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado de más.

- Pues… - Haruka la metía prisa con la mirada- Está bien, te vi besándote con Etami, la pelirroja de mi clase.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

- ¿Pues cómo va a ser? Con mis lindos ojitos, bobo – Michiru guardo silencio unos instantes pero no pudo más…Necesitaba saberlo - ¿Te gusta? ¿Es tu novia o algo… similar?

Haruka no se esperaba esa pregunta ¿Estaba celosa? El corazón le latía muy rápido. No podía ser cierto.

- Por favor, respóndeme.

- No, ella no es…Nunca lo fue. No sé lo que viste pero cuando pude reaccionar la aparté de mí. Llevaba rondándome desde que iniciamos el trabajo de historia. Pensaba que nadie podía superar la pesadez de Kodachi pero hey, nunca digas nunca – Michiru la entendió mucho mejor de lo que la rubia podía imaginarse. Ella nunca supo de los encuentros que había tenido con sus fans… - Y bueno, el día que nos echaron de la biblioteca pensé que podría seguir trabajando en clase aprovechando que las clases ya habían terminado pero ella me siguió e insistió en 'hacerme compañía' y…

- Y eres toda una casanova, Haruka Tenoh.

- ¿Una?

Otra vez habló demasiado.


	13. Chapter 13

Michiru acompaño a Haruka a su apartamento, pues con esa mano no podía conducir. Era raro caminar en silencio con alguien que no fuese Laura, y a la vez era increíblemente natural. Aunque en esta ocasión el silencio no era tan cómodo como otras veces. Ambas chicas intentaban adentrarse en la mente de la otra. No hablaban desde que salieron de la enfermería.

Al llegar Haruka iba a despedirse, pero Michiru insistió en entrar. La rubia cedió, sabía que era mejor aclarar este asunto cuanto antes. Entraron juntas y cogieron unas bebidas de la nevera. Más que nada por hacer algo, pues ninguna hablaba todavía.

El silencio empezaba a ser agonizante. Quien tiempo atrás fue su fiel aliado se volvía en su contra, no podía seguir así. Tenía que decir algo pero Haruka se adelantó.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Creo que inconscientemente lo sé desde que te vi. Racionalmente… Desde que cuidaste de mí cuando… No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, tengo buen ojo para la anatomía pero supongo que tanto tiempo sin dibujar me tenía ofuscada. Tú me tenías ofuscada.

Haruka miró sin comprender.

Michiru le enseño el retrato que le hizo aquella semana. Era fantástico. No podía quitar la mirada de aquel dibujo tan hermoso.

- Hubiese preferido hacerlo con tu consentimiento…Y con tu posado.

- Tal vez puedas hacerme otro dibujo –Michiru le miró agradecida- Aunque nada de hacerme posar desnuda como en 'Titanic', ¿eh? – Sí, definitivamente le encantaba incordiarla.

- Pero que gruñona eres, con lo bien que estaría un dibujo así. Creo que podríamos hacerlo en ese sofá en el que tanto te gusta dormir.

Haruka se puso tan roja al pensar en lo malinterpretadas que podían ser esas palabras que se le atragantó la bebida y acabó golpeándose nuevamente el labio, haciendo que éste sangrara.

- Y además de gruñona eres una pervertida. Una pervertida tímida y torpe. Menudo pack más completito – La rubia parecía nerviosa- Por cierto, creo que no te lo dije pero tienes un castigo que cumplir. El director comprendió tu reacción, pero sería imprudente no tomar medidas por una actitud tan violenta…

Haruka se tensó más aún. Estaba convencida de que se había librado del castigo. Por lo visto se había equivocado.

- Y… ¿te mencionó cuál iba a ser mi castigo?

- No lo dudes – y con su tono más seductor continuó la frase- Me dio total libertad para imponerte dicho castigo.

Ahora sí que estaba perdida.

- Para empezar –Se acercó a la rubia, quedando a tan solo centímetros de ella- deberás acompañarme al baile de fin de curso para protegerme – Haruka suspiró aliviada – No te confíes que no he terminado. Aún no te he dicho lo más importante – dio un paso más hacia la rubia- seré la encargada de tu rehabilitación para que puedas recuperarte y ganar la última carrera –y susurrándole al oído añadió las últimas palabras - Pero te advierto que soy una profesora muy, pero que muy estricta.

Michiru estaba disfrutando de la escena. Por fin tenía a Haruka donde quería. Con un dedo limpió la sangre de la rubia, y sintió los nervios de ésta como si fuesen suyos. El simple roce provocaba en ambas una descarga eléctrica. Michiru se perdió en esos ojos que tantas veces había mirado antes y bajó la mirada con seguridad hacia la mano herida de Haruka. La cogió con cuidado y comenzó a besar uno por uno cada uno de sus dedos, saboreándolos lentamente. Notaba cómo se aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco de Ruka y disfrutaba con cada segundo en el que la tenía paralizada a su merced. Colocó las manos de la rubia en su cintura, y con sus propias manos escaló el cuerpo de Haruka, rozándolo suavemente con las yemas de los dedos. Con la suficiente presión como para erizarle la piel, pero sin terminar de otorgarle una caricia completa. La rubia se estremecía con cada contacto. Llegó otra vez a la sangre de sus labios, y acarició con suavidad la zona herida para acabar limpiándosela con un beso. Un beso que empezó suave y pausado, obteniendo gemidos tanto de dolor por la herida, como de placer. Haruka por fin reaccionó y empezó a acercar el cuerpo de Michiru al suyo. Lentamente se fue animando y comenzó a mordisquear los labios de Michiru, con cuidado, como si fuesen el mayor de los tesoros. Su tesoro.

Caminaron sin separar sus bocas hasta caer en aquel sofá. Y poco a poco empezaron a quitarse aquellas ropas que ahora resultaban tan molestas. Haruka dio un pequeño mordisco al hombro de su sirena, y suavemente empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Llegó un momento en el que saborear no era suficiente, y aumentaron la velocidad de sus acciones hasta agotar todos y cada uno de sus cinco sentidos. Entonces comprendieron que cinco sentidos no eran suficientes.

* * *

><p>- ¿Aún no estás lista? Si solo es un vestido ¿Qué hay de complicado en ponértelo y subirte la cremallera?<p>

- Podrías ayudarme en vez de quejarte tanto. Además aún no han llegad…

Pero su voz fue interrumpida por la bocina de un coche.

El rostro de Laura reflejaba la señal de la satisfacción de quien saborea el triunfo. El de Michiru reflejaba que como su amiga siguiese metiéndole prisa le lanzaría una almohada sin dudarlo.

Por fin la chica de cabellos aquamarina terminó de arreglarse, lo que permitió que las amigas saliesen de la casa y se dirigiesen al descapotable amarillo que les esperaba desde hacía rato.

- Empezaba a pensar que nos habíais dado plantón… - El moreno les puso pucheros.

- ¿Qué manera es esa de saludar?

- Creo que debiste empezar con un piropo, compañero – Haruka se reía del berrinche cariñoso que Laura estaba a punto de iniciar.

- Ejem, ejem. Y creo que tú también debiste empezar con ese piropo.

- Nos merecemos nuestros piropos ¡Michiru se ha tirado horas intentando subirse esa cremallera para ti!

- ¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?

- Insinúo que cuando desatéis vuestra pasión animal Haruka va a tener problemas porque se atasca con facilidad.

Haruka se puso completamente roja. Pensó que tal vez un poco de música vendría bien, por lo que encendió la radio.

El único sonido que había en el coche era el de la música. Haruka aprovechaba para mirar a Michiru a través del retrovisor, y en una de esas ocasiones fue pillado por la chica, y recompensado con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a su destino Haruka y Ryoga procedieron a ayudar a sus respectivas novias a bajar del coche, y con ellas entraron del brazo al salón donde se celebraba el baile.

A lo largo de las horas las estrellas fueron testigos de la cantidad de parejas que entraban y salían del recinto en la búsqueda de intimidad. La rubia y la chica de cabellos aquamarina no se hicieron esperar, y entre risas abandonaron aquel recinto, dirigiéndose a las gradas de la pista de atletismo.

- ¿Por qué venimos aquí? Te vas a helar – la rubia seguía a Michiru, quien tiraba de ella hasta sentarla en las gradas para sentarse encima suya – En serio, Michi, podemos ir a un aula u otra..

Michiru calló a Haruka posando uno de sus dedos en los labios de la rubia.

- Quiero quedarme aquí, gruñona.

Haruka la respondió quitándose su chaqueta y cubriendo con ella los hombros de su chica.

- ¿No me preguntas por qué? – puso un gesto de enfado.

- No, porque eres una tozuda y no te voy a hacer cambiar de… ¡AY! Solo bromeaba, mi amor. A ver, ¿por qué?

- Ahora no te lo digo.

- Princesita testaruda…- susurró la rubia con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

- ¡Te he oído!

Haruka apoyó su cabeza en Michiru, y con su nariz movió la chaqueta que ahora cubría sus hombros, sin retirarla por completo, simplemente los centímetros suficientes para poder mordisqueárselo suavemente. Michiru dejó que su amante jugase con su hombro, y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Ruka. Lentamente los labios de la rubia se fueron desplazando por el cuello de Michiru, perdiéndose en él como si no existiese el tiempo y haciendo que ella no pudiese evitar emitir pequeños gemidos de placer. El viaje de sus besos continuo hasta llegar al oído, donde con voz ronca le susurró aquella pregunta y continuó jugando con su princesa.

- No hay…no hay duda… de que sabes convencer a una chica…Haruka Tenoh – A Michiru le costaba hablar. Las manos de Haruka se habían unido al juego y su cuerpo recibía pequeñas descargas de placer que le hacían estremecerse. La rubia le susurró una vez más preguntándole el por qué, y aprovecho para continuar mordisqueándole el lóbulo – Porque aquí fue la primera vez que sentí placer contigo. Aquí fue donde te vi por primera vez.

Haruka detuvo sus manos por un instante y miró fijamente a los ojos de su princesa.

- Te amo, Michiru Kaioh – y la dio un beso tierno, largo y pausado en los labios.

- Yo también te amo, Haruka 'gruñona' Tenoh.

Aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas de las manos de Michiru, quien ya no pudo controlarse más y se entregó por completo a Haruka, uniendo nuevamente sus bocas y convirtiendo el frío de la noche en calor, logrando algo tan único como la alineación de los planetas.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

Hola a todos, muchas gracias a quienes hayáis leído este fanfic. Es la primera vez que escribo por lo que como habéis podido observar lo he desarrollado en un escenario bastante sencillo. Sé que aún tengo mucho que mejorar y que hay aspectos como la evolución de los personajes y de las acciones que debería haber trabajado más, pero no quería estancarme en esta primera historia. Espero que con la práctica se me haga más sencillo y mejoren mis escritos.

Estoy abierta a críticas, consejos y sugerencias :)

Nuevamente muchas gracias.

.

'_**Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos' – Julio Cortázar.**_


End file.
